Marry Me
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: I got a "conversation" off of this girl's blog, and I thought it was cute. So I was inspired to write this. It's a short oneshot...so a summary would equal the whole story, so just read! :D Reviews would make me happy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! Mika Kawamura does. I also don't own the basis of this "conversation" (at the end), I got it off of this girl's, who goes to my school but I don't like, blog. I thought it was cute, so yeah I don't know who it actually belongs to. Enjoy! :D

**A/N: **I've been busing studying for finals, and they're still going on. BUT MY LAST ONE IS TOMORROW! So, hopefully I will be able to update Another Love Story soon. To make it up to you guys, you may read this for the time being:) Oh, and lately I've had a BUNCH of new Oneshot ideas, so there will be many posts(kind of..maybe) soon! Thanks!~ much love:)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyu and Kanata have been going steady since they were 14 years old in high school. Now, they are 22, both sucessful with their occupation. Miyu, a preschool teacher and Kanata, a highschool teacher. Today, they had a first date in a while, because Kanata was busy recently due to exams.

Kanata was sipping his coffee, impatiently waiting for his very late girlfriend.

"Kanata!" a familiar voice called, a bell rang as the door opened.

"There you are." Kanata replied, looking exasperated at his girlfriend.

"Sorry. I couldn't decide on an outfit." Miyu said as she gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

"Hm." Kanata said opening his eyes to see the outfit she had picked out.

Miyu had grown out of her childish body over the years. Her hair was shoulder length, her curves all in the appropriate places, she looked mature, but also young as her facial features hadn't changed much.

Today she had chosen to wear a white, paint splaterred halter top, along with a short denim skirt and brown boots.

Miyu smiled as she sat down and grabbed a menu.

She crossed her legs, exposing her milky white legs, which of course Kanata took notice. But she had caught a few onlooker's attention as well.

"What's wrong?" Miyu questioned.

"Nothing." Kanata replied, obviously jealous.

Miyu ordered a parfait to eat. And as soon as she finished, Kanata rushed her out of the cafe. They went window shopping for a while before returning home.

Kanata was exhausted. He had spent half the day, or more, glaring at all the people who stared at Miyu. It wasn't like that was the first time she wore clothes like that. And it wasn't that he minded so much seeing her in those clothes, but he wanted to be the only one to see her. He took a deep breath as he touched the object in his pocket.

"Hey you." Miyu greeted as she stepped onto the porch.

"Hey yourself." Kanata smiled.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Miyu asked.

Kanata nodded in response as she sat down next to him.

"Then, in that case, the shower's free." Miyu said as she rubbed her hair with the towel.

"Alright." Kanata replied as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Something wrong?" Miyu asked.

"Nope." Kanata said breathing in the scent of Miyu's freshly washed hair.

They stayed silent for a while, just looking at the moon. Only the sound of leaves rustling as the wind breezed past them.

"You know what?" Kanata said.

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Next time we go out, don't wear that skirt again. It's too revealing." Kanata said.

"Why? I thought you loved that skirt." Miyu said pouting slightly.

"Next time, wear something that reaches to your ankles." Kanata said again.

"Okay, whatever." Miyu replied as she lay her head across his chest.

"A dress that reaches to your ankles...and wear long white gloves that reach to your elbows." Kanata added.

"What?" Miyu questioned, sounding surprised.

"Trust me." Kanata said.

"What are you trying to do? Hide me from everyone?" Miyu teased as she poked Kanata in the ribs.

"Do up your hair as well real pretty." Kanata said ignoring the poke.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying? You're so conservative, don't choke me like this. Are you kidding me?" Miyu said pouting.

"I'm dead serious." Kanata said looking at Miyu straight in the eye.

"You know I dont like guys who boss me around." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"...Wear a veil." Kanata said looking away, his hands reaching into his pocket.

"...What?" Miyu asked confused.

"Wear this ring too." Kanata said giving Miyu the box.

"...."

"Marry me." Kanata said, his face held a tint of pink.

"Eh?!" Miyu shouted, a blush forming across her face.

"Marry me." Kanata said again, waiting for a reply.

"......" Miyu thought for a while, after much thought, she looked back up at her boyfriend.

"No." she said.

Kanata felt his heart break a little, he managed to ask, "W-why?"

"...Because you didn't do it right." Miyu said.

This time it was Kanata who gave the blonde a questioning glance.

"Next time you ask, don't be wearing that outfit." Miyu said.

Kanata, catching on, chuckled, "But I thought you loved this outfit."

"Next time, wear a suit." Miyu said, smiling.

"Okay, fine." Kanata said, pulling Miyu into a hug.

"A nice, formal suit. And comb your hair." Miyu said mussing up the brunet's hair even more.

"What?" Kanata smiled.

"Trust me." Miyu said, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"What are you trying to do? Make me into business man?" Kanata teased.

"Don't forget to bring flowers." Miyu said.

"White lillies, your favorite." Kanata smiled.

"That's right." Miyu said giving him another kiss, this time longer.

"You know I don't like girls bossing me around." Kanata said, kissing her.

"And the most important thing." Miyu said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What?" Kanata asked, putting his forehead against hers.

"Get down on one knee and tell me that you love me." Miyu said as she let go, standing up.

"Okay, Miss Kouzuki." Kanata teased, grabbing the jewelry box.

"I love you Miyu, will you marry me?" Kanata said, face looking completely serious.

"Yes." Miyu smiled as Kanata lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her.

"I will." Miyu smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

_end_


End file.
